1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to dispensers and more particularly pertains to a container supporting and dispensing apparatus for supporting a bottle in a sloped position and dispensing the contents of the bottle through a valve.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of dispensers is known in the prior art. More specifically, dispensers heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of dispensing liquids are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
For example, a pouring spout and carbonation retention apparatus is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,180,081 which may be utilized for selectively dispensing a variable or fixed portion of gas-containing liquid from a container. A removable vessel is including for maintaining a charge of gas and is mounted within the housing, a spout of the type conventionally used for the dispensing of liquids is integral with the housing and extends outwardly therefrom, and a handle is pivotally attached to the top of the housing to be movable in respect to the housing. Movement of the handle will cause a variable or fixed charge of gas to enter the container for dispersion into the liquid in the container.
A base type dispenser for bottle like containers with collapsible dispensing and vent lines is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,186,848 which is particularly adapted for receiving large sized beverage containers for the purpose of dispensing partial quantities thereof. The dispenser includes a spigot which is of a simulated construction and generally corresponds to soda fountain dispenser spigots of the past. The dispenser may have incorporated therein a scale which is operable by the weight of the container and the beverage contained therein to indicate the amount of beverage remaining in the container when the beverage can not be visually inspected.
Another patent of interest is U.S. Pat. No. 5,022,565 which discloses a soft drink dispenser for fastening to a conventional carbonated beverage container and for providing the convenient dispensing of the contents therein while maintaining the carbonation of the beverage until fully consumed. The dispenser is comprised of a body assembly containing a tube assembly for extending from the bottom of the beverage within the container to the dispenser outlet, with a valve mechanism spring loaded to squeeze the tube closed and manually operable for controllably allowing the flow of the beverage therethrough. The body assembly further includes a unique pressure regulator and a CO2 cartridge in a cartridge holder fox providing a source of CO2 at the regulated pressure to the beverage container.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a container supporting and dispensing apparatus for supporting a bottle in a sloped position and dispensing the contents of the bottle through a valve. Furthermore, none of the known prior art dispensers teach or suggest a container supporting and dispensing apparatus which includes both a manual pump assembly for re-pressurizing the bottle after use and an ice tray for containing ice having a water circulation assembly for collecting chilled water from the ice tray and cascading the chilled water over the associated bottle to provide a cooling effect to the contents of the bottle.
In these respects, the container supporting and dispensing apparatus according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of supporting a bottle in a sloped position and dispensing the contents of the bottle through a valve.